


Первый поцелуй

by Max_Planck



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сацуки собирается получить свой первый поцелуй от Тецу. Думаете, это легко?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

> Перед прочтением имейте в виду, что работа косячная, со множеством огрешностей и ошибок стилистики и прочих умных слов

Это был один из самых худших дней в жизни Сацуки. С утра она провалила контрольную, так как сосредоточиться мешал сидящий впереди Тецу. Она все еще злилась на Дайки за то, что тот украл ее первый поцелуй с ним. Конечно, Дайки не поцеловал Тецу непосредственно (такое она бы никогда ему не простила), но он нагло украл у нее непрямой поцелуй с ним. Тецу отдал ей свой недопитый сок, и пока она восхищенно таращилась на него, ища скрытый смысл (он любит ее!) в его поступке, подошел Дайки, выхватил у нее сок и выпил. А для девушки, которая вообще ни с кем не целовалась – это было равносильно катастрофе. Поэтому с Дайки она не разговаривала.  
На перемене она услышала, как девчонки из ее класса обсуждали поцелуй одной из них с бывшим капитаном баскетбольной команды Ниджимурой.  
\- Это было так… – охала Таюя.  
\- Расскажи с подробностями, - просили девчонки вокруг.  
Разозленная Сацуки прошла мимо, делая вид, что для нее в поцелуях нет ничего интересного и необычного.  
\- Сацуки, подожди, – услышала она за спиною голос Дайки.  
\- Мне некогда, – огрызнулась она и ускорила шаг.  
Окончательно она убедилась, что день самый паскудный в ее жизни, когда в окно увидела Айялу, одну из самых наглых девчонок школы, которая беззастенчиво обнимала ее Тецу.  
\- Айяла предложила организовать группу черлидеров для нашей команды, - услышала Сацуки за спиною. Она резко обернулась. Рядом стоял Акаши и мягко смотрел в ответ. Сацуки попыталась сделать, как можно более равнодушный вид.  
\- Эта корова. Хм. Она же пол проломит, если будет танцевать.  
Получилось не совсем равнодушно.  
\- Акаши-кун, а ты уже целовался с девочкой? – спросила Сацуки и тут же покраснела, поняв, что озвучила свои мысли.  
Акаши покрылся легким румянцем, но сохранил невозмутимый вид. Только он собрался поведать о своем опыте, как Сацуки накрыла его рот рукой.  
\- Не говори. Прости меня. Не нужно было это спрашивать.  
Но потом она смутилась, осознав, что прикоснулась к губам Акаши и, убрав руку, убежала. Ей было так стыдно, что она не пошла после занятий на тренировку, которую после того, как поняла, что влюбилась в Тецу, никогда не пропускала.  
Ночью ей приснилось, что Тецу целуется с Айялой, а Акаши с учительницей математики. Сацуки казалось, что она осталась единственным человеком в Японии, кто ни с кем не целовался. Утром она проснулась полна решимости. Она получит свой первый поцелуй от Тецу, чего бы ей это не стоило.  
Едва дождавшись окончания урока, Сацуки выскочила из класса и отправилась на поиски. Он обнаружился, сидя на лавочке с Дайки.  
\- Тецу-кун! – кинулась к она ним.  
\- Момои-сан, привет, - улыбнулся он.  
Как же сразу повышается настроение, когда я его вижу, подумалось Сацуки.  
\- Сацуки, ты все еще злишься на меня? – спросил Дайки.  
\- Я и не злилась. Ты чего, Дай – чан? - сделала удивленное лицо Сацуки.  
Дайки нахмурился.  
\- Аоминэ-кун, думаю, ты ее чем-то обидел, но Момои-сан уже простила тебя и не хочет об этом вспоминать, - сказал Тецу.  
\- Тецу, ты как всегда, - хмыкнул Дайки.  
Сацуки слегка покраснела, мысленно вопя от восторга. «Тецу-кун такой умный и классный!»  
\- Дай-чан, принеси мне сока, - попросила Сацуки.  
\- Чего? Сама пойди и возьми, - ответил Дайки.  
\- Тебе сложно принести мне?!  
\- Мне лень. Иди и возьми.  
\- Аргх, - зарычала Сацуки.  
\- Я принесу тебе сок. Какой ты любишь? – предложил Тецу.  
\- Тецу-кун, – влюбленным глазами уставилась Сацуки на Тецу. – Какой тебе понравится.  
Он кивнул и отправился за соком.  
\- Ты этого и добивалась? Тецу же такой добренький. Всегда поможет, - скривился Дайки.  
\- Какой же ты глупый, Дай-чан, – вздохнула Сацуки.  
\- Мне не нравится, когда люди пытаются использовать Тецу, – сказал Дайки.  
\- Мне тоже, – стукнула его по плечу Сацуки.  
Сацуки всегда умиляла забота Дайки о Тецу. Она не помнила ни одного парня, кто имел бы такое влияние на него, как Тецу. Дайки всегда стремился защитить и приглядеть за Тецу. Хотя и считал его сильным и храбрым. Сам так сказал Сацуки.  
Тецу вернулся спустя минуту.  
\- Держи, – он протянул виноградный сок.  
\- Спасибо, Тецу-кун, – Сацуки чувствовала себя так, словно Тецу достал ей звезду с неба, предложил выйти за него замуж, признался в любви – и все это одновременно.  
Дайки закинул руку на плечо Тецу:  
\- Пошли, Тецу.  
\- Да, – кивнул он. – До встречи, Момои-сан.  
Попытка №1 оказалась провальной. Но Сацуки не отчаивалась – в запасе было еще с десяток планов.  
После занятий она нашла Тецу в библиотеке, читающим книгу по истории Древнего Рима.  
\- Тецу-кун, – начала она, присев рядом. – Ты не мог бы со мною позаниматься математикой?  
\- Конечно мог бы, – улыбнулся он. – Но думаю, Мидорима-кун справится с этим лучше. У него выше оценки, чем у меня.  
\- Да, последние две контрольные я написал отлично, – послышался голос Мидоримы.  
Сацуки резко обернулась, едва скрывая негодование. Тецу вообще хоть иногда оставляют одного?  
Мидорима невозмутимо поправил очки, не замечая ее раздраженного взгляда.  
\- Ладно, я оставлю вас. Пойду, потренирую броски, – сказал Тецу, собирая вещи в рюкзак.  
\- Это ты типа шутишь? – спросил Мидорима.  
\- Нет, я же плохо бросаю, – спокойно ответил Тецу.  
\- Плохо бросает, - хмыкнул Мидорима. – Да он вообще ни разу на моей памяти не забросил. Что тебе нужно объяснить?  
\- Знаешь, Мидорин, я вспомнила, что это не срочно. Меня там подружка ждет. Увидимся, ладно? – Сацуки, вскочила из-за стола и убежала в направлении, куда пошел Тецу.  
\- Гороскопы никогда не ошибаются, – удовлетворенно хмыкнул Мидорима. – «Ракам сегодня не стоит иметь дел с противоположным полом», – процитировал он.  
Сацуки выбежала в коридор, но Тецу и след простыл.  
\- Ничего, он наверняка в спортзале.  
Правда, Сацуки смогла попасть туда только спустя час, так как ее задержала группа девчонок, что расспрашивали у нее о Дайки и других игроках команды. Чем больше они побеждали, тем сильнее девчонки осаждали ее, пытаясь узнать интересные подробности. Сацуки искренне не понимала их. Как Акаши-кун может казаться им милым? Как они могут верить, что Дай-чан крутой и красивый? И что такого примечательного во внешности Ки-чан? И почему так важно знать, есть ли у Мидорина девушка?  
Кое-как отделавшись от назойливых одноклассниц, Сацуки поспешила в спортзал, в надежде, что Тецу еще не ушел. Войдя в двери, она заметила его сидящим на полу, пряча голову под капюшоном спортивной куртки. Рядом стоял Дайки, вытирая полотенцем лицо. Сацуки подумалось, что она так соскучилась по Тецу. Все эти экзамены, контрольные отнимали слишком много времени. За последнюю неделю ей удалось перекинуться с ним лишь парой слов.  
Сацуки отбросила рюкзак в сторону и кинулась к Тецу. Налетев сзади на него, едва не валя на пол, обхватила руками шею, прижимаясь к нему.  
\- Я так соскучилась, – сказала она, утыкаясь лицом в его капюшон.  
Сацуки так увлеклась, что не заметила, как Дайки удивленно распахнул глаза. Мидорима же настолько ошарашен, что забивает двухочковый, даже Мурасакибара забыл, что в него в руках батончик.  
\- Момои, отпусти меня – еще задушишь, – слышит она голос из-под капюшона.  
Это не Тецу – голос в голове насмехается над нею. Ну что за день? Сацуки наклоняется и заглядывает под капюшон – алые глаза, не мигая, смотрят на нее.  
\- Че ты творишь, Сацуки? – спрашивает Дайки.  
Сацуки была не только красивой девчонкой, но и сообразительной. Она ярко улыбается.  
\- Так сегодня же день обнимашек, – говорит она так искренне, что сама начинает в это верить.  
\- О, это чудесно, – улыбается Кисэ.  
\- И в этот день надо всех обнимать? – спрашивает Дайки.  
Сацуки наконец отпускает Акаши и кивает.  
\- Ага.  
\- Никогда не слышал о таком празднике, – подходит Тецу. Сацуки хочется заплакать от досады. Вот же он – все это время бегал по площадке. И как она могла его не заметить? Сацуки устремляется к нему и прижимается, обхватывая руками.  
\- Обнимашки для Тецу-куна, – смеется она.  
\- Эй, я хотел обнять Куроко-чи, – говорит Кисэ. – Аоминэ-чи, тогда я обниму тебя.  
\- Нет-нет, – пятится Дайки. – Не желаю с тобою обниматься. Я вот лучше..  
Он ищет жертву. И находит. Разгоняется и запрыгивает Мурасакибаре на спину.  
\- Обнимашки для Мурасакибары, – вскрикивает Дайки, цепляясь за его шею. Мурасакибара слегка наклоняется вперед под тяжестью, но не сбрасывает Дайки.  
Кисэ тем временем переводит взгляд с Акаши на Мидориму. Ясно, что ни один, ни второй не горят желанием кинуться в объятия Кисэ. Немного поразмыслив, Кисэ выбирает менее опасного оппонента и кидается к нему. Мидорима в ужасе отшатывается. Но улыбка Кисэ предвещает ему долгие, крепкие, совершенно неловкие объятия. Кисэ гонится за ним по всей площадке, но Мидорима ловко уворачивается от захватов.  
\- Мидорин, почему ты не хочешь обнимашек? – кричит Сацуки, уже отпустив Тецу. И то лишь потому, как он сказал, что задыхается.  
\- Я помогу тебе, Кисэ-кун. Дай-чан, давай с нами, – кричит Сацуки, бросившись догонять Мидориму.  
Помня о гороскопе, Мидорима начинает бежать еще быстрее. Отряд Кисэ-Момои не могут его поймать. Мидорима практически уверен в своей победе – главное добраться до выхода и он свободен. Никогда еще он так быстро не бегал. Дверь уже близко, манит своим светом. Как внезапно огромная тень вырастает на пути, и Мидорима врезается в перекрывшему ему дорогу Мурасакибару. Сзади на него обрушиваются горячие тела подростков – потное и горячее Кисэ и изящное Момои.  
\- Мидорин, попался, – смеется Сацуки, ее груди упираются ему в спину, и от этого жутко неловко. Кисэ обхватывает его за плечи, крепко сжимая. Мидорима слышит, как заливается смехом Дайки и, что-то говорит Тецу.  
Спустя вечность его выпускают из объятий. Покрасневший от смущения и злости, он уходит в раздевалку.  
\- По-моему, Мидорин обиделся, – говорит Сацуки.  
\- Переживет, – хмыкает Дайки.  
\- Думаю, тренировку на сегодня закончим, – поднимается Акаши.  
\- Акаши-чи, можно я тебя обниму? – спрашивает Кисэ, подпрыгивая на месте.  
\- Не нужно, – отзывается Акаши и тоже уходит. 

Сацуки идет в туалет, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Ее лицо красное от бега и смеха, мокрые пряди волос прилипли к вискам. Она умывается и выходит. Навстречу ей идут Кисэ и Аоминэ, которые уже успели переодеться в школьную форму.  
\- А где Тецу-кун? – спрашивает Сацуки.  
\- Остался в раздевалке, – отвечает Дайки. – Скажи ему, что будем ждать у ворот школы.  
Вот он ее шанс. Лучше и не придумаешь. Сацуки осторожно открывает двери раздевалки, заглядывая внутрь. Никого. Она слышат шаги, кто-то открывает шкафчик. Тецу, думает она. Ее сердце готово вырваться из груди, а страх на мгновение парализует ее. Что она делает? Не время для сомнений, подбадривает Сацуки себя и смело ступает внутрь, туша по дороге свет. Чтобы не было так страшно. Она видит его силуэт. Он сидит на лавочке, теребя в руках то ли полотенце, то ли футболку.  
\- Тецу, – шепчет она. Наклоняется к нему и целует. Мягко скользит губами по чужим губам, боясь сделать что-то неправильное. Она много читала о поцелуях, но никогда не делала этого на практике. Ей страшно, но она не привыкла отступать на полпути. Он сжимает ее за плечо.  
Внезапно комнату озаряет свет.  
\- Я захватил твои..  
Сацуки отстраняется, нервно дыша. Огромные зеленые глаза, обведенные густыми, длинными ресницами смотрят на нее. Зеленые?! Осознание правды накатывает на Сацуки жаркой волной. Это не Тецу. Лицо Мидоримы бледное, как у больного, глаза широко распахнуты, а губы блестят. От ее поцелуя.  
Слезы наворачиваются на глаза. Ей так больно и плохо, что Сацуки не в силах сдержать рвущуюся на волю силу отчаяния. Она разворачивает и, как можно быстрее, вылетает из раздевалки, отпихивая с дороги Акаши. Она бежит пока ее несут ноги, вверх по лестнице, поворот за поворотом. Нужно убежать, скрыться от позора. Сацуки рывком открывает кабинет химии и влетает в него, прячась под столом. Слезы льются, не переставая. Она вытирает их рукавом кофты, захлебываясь рыданиями. Это же первый поцелуй. Нет ничего важнее для девочки в средней школе. За что ей все это?  
Она слышит, как ее зовут. Голоса Дайки, Тецу, Кисэ. Они ищут ее, понимает она. Но не хочется никого видеть. Стыдно-то как.  
Кто-то открывает двери. Сацуки слышит неторопливые шаги. Она задерживает дыхание, чтобы ничего не выдало ее.  
\- Ага. Попалась, - с обеих сторон стола появляются Акаши и Тецу, оба мягко улыбаются.  
Она трет глаза и отводит взгляд.  
\- Уже поздно. Тебя нужно провести домой, - говорит Акаши.  
\- Момои-сан, почему ты плачешь? – спрашивает Тецу.  
\- Ничего. Уже все нормально, - отвечает она. Не может сдержаться – поднимает глаза и встречается с взглядом с Тецу. Какие у него красивые глаза, думает Сацуки.  
\- Я провалила контрольную, – внезапно признается она. – И я хотела.. – нет, об этом она точно не признается.  
\- Мы можем завтра встретиться, и я объясню тебе то, что ты не поняла, – предложил Акаши.  
\- Точно, – улыбается Тецу. – Акаши-кун объясняет лучше всех. Если бы он был нашим учителем, я думаю, у всех были бы просто отличные отметки.  
Сацуки впервые улыбается.  
\- Ты мне льстишь, Куроко. Но это приятно, – отзывается Акаши сдержано.  
\- Я не умею льстить. Я говорю то, что думаю, – отвечает холодно, в тон Акаши, Тецу.  
И Сацуки думает, что эти двое похожи на друг друга сильнее, чем кажется.  
\- Ты идешь? – спрашивает Акаши.  
Она кивает головой и добавляет:  
\- Идите, я сейчас выйду.  
Они оставляют ее одну. Но Сацуки уже успокоилась. Осталось только извиниться перед Мидоримой и попросить его не болтать. Их видел только Акаши, но он точно никому не скажет. Не тот он человек.  
Сацуки уже хочет подняться, как внезапно появляется Тецу.  
\- Прости, я, кажется, уронил свой напульсник.  
Они ползают по полу, ища его. Хорошее настроение уже полностью вернулось к Сацуки. Особенно ее радует, что они постоянно соприкасаются с Тецу коленями, руками, плечами. Внезапно он накрывает ее руку своей. Она поднимает голову, Тецу пристально смотрит на нее. И хотя в комнате царит полумрак, она уверена, что на его лице горит румянец. А потом он подается вперед и целует ее. 

Кто сказал, что первый поцелуй важнее настоящего?


End file.
